Las aventuras de Comet
by Daniel99
Summary: Capítulos basados en los originales de la serie Star vs The Forces of Evil. Versión GB
1. Un día en la playa de lava

¡Y qué tal amigos! He aquí mi primer fic de Star contra las Fuerzas del Mal, en su versión Genderbend. Primero debo aclarar que no es de mi propiedad, sino de Daron Nefcy. Y algo más, unos cuantos puntos de este fic:

—Comet (versión masculina de Star), aquí llevara un polo manga cero blanco con un short rojo; Marcia (versión femenina de Marco), con su clásica sudadera y short verde, está peinada con una cola de caballo; Tamara (versión femenina de Tom), lleva la sudadera rota de Marcia y falda negra; Kel (versión masculina de Kelly), polo a rayas de color morado fuerte y blanco, con un short negro, y su cabello con una liga. Jack (versión masculina de Jackie), mencionado; Tanya (versión femenina de Tad), misma apariencia.

* * *

—En lo profundo de la arena, una brasa malvada se ilumina. A pesar de todo, un golpe del viento helado con el calor y el humo de la chispa y sin dobleces, ¡invoco a las llamas del inframundo! —fueron las palabras recitadas por Tamara para encender una simple fogata, sobre la cual ella, Comet, Marcia y Kel asaban malvaviscos.

Los chicos se encontraban en una playa de lava ubicada en el inframundo. Vinieron a ver la, tan ansiada por muchos, elevación de la almas, un evento natural demoniaco que ocurre una vez cada año. Llegaron con horas de anticipación y ya estaban ansiosos de disfrutar de la elevación… En realidad, algunos más que otros.

— ¡Amo cuan espeluznantes son las playas del inframundo! —dijo Comet emocionado.

—Creo que todas las playas del inframundo son así, ¿no? —preguntó Marcia esperando con algo de inseguridad su respuesta.

—Sí, y eso es lo que los hace asombrosos. ¡Comet, mira! ¡Acabé con tu malvavisco! —dijo de pronto Tamara.

— ¡Adivina qué! ¡Yo también! ¡Gemelos! —repuso el rubio, intercambiando el malvavisco de Tamara con el suyo quemado, como a ella le gusta.

—Un segundo, ¿esa es la sudadera que te presté, Tamara? —preguntó Marcia al ver que la prenda que le prestó ya no tenía las mangas largas.

— ¡Oh, sí! Solo le di algo de mi estilo, ya sabes. ¿Quieres uno igual? —terminó Tamara sonando lo más inocente posible.

— ¡No es necesario, gracias! —exclamó la latina antes de que su sudadera sufriera el mismo destino, pero su malvavisco no se salvó de ser derretido.— ¡Ay, no! Kel, ¿me darías uno de los tuyos, por favor?

Kel estaba mordiendo un malvavisco justo cuando Marcia le preguntó.

—Ahhh, en realidad ya están todos babeados.

Marcia no le agradó esa respuesta, poniendo una cara de asco.

—Olvídalo.

—No te preocupes Marcia, si quieres puedo darte el mío. Ten —dijo Tamara dándole su malvavisco. Marcia aceptó, aunque este ya estaba totalmente asado.

— ¡Ohhh, no puedo esperar! La elevación de las almas será genial este año —aún no se desaparecía la emoción en Comet.

—Es verdad. Y tuvimos suerte de haber conseguido una buena ubicación, chicos —repuso Tamara.

— ¡¿Qué se supone que hacen en nuestro lugar?! —la pregunta había sorprendido a los chicos, con excepción de Kel, que seguía concentrado en sus dulces.

Se trataba de una pareja conformada por lo que parecía una especia de demonio azul femenino corpulento con tres ojos, y un esqueleto con dos cuernos.

— ¿Su lugar? ¡Llegamos aquí primero! —Tamara repuso para luego pararse.

— ¡Así es! No vemos su nombre en algún lugar escrito por aquí —siguió Comet apoyando a su novia.

— ¡Pues creo que necesitan más ojos! ¡O más cabezas! —dijo la demonio azul sujetando una calavera— Si no van a irse, ¡solo hay una forma de solucionar esto! —continuó jugando con esa calavera misteriosamente entre sus manos.

— ¡Oh sí! —exclamaron Comet y Tamara, esperando el reto de la otra pareja.

— ¡Cómo! ¡¿Díganme como solucionaremos esto?! —preguntó Marcia nerviosa por la situación, que hasta Kel se percató de la escena.

El pequeño cráneo salió disparado en llamas azules, de un saque, en un juego de voleibol.

Era una partida de cuatro contra dos, el marcador iba a favor de la pareja demoniaca. En un saque, el esqueleto lanzó mal el cráneo, y rebotó en la net cayendo a la cabeza de este, haciendo que saliera volando de su cuerpo.

— ¡Kel, esa es tuya! —exclamó Comet, pero Kel no pareció importarle el juego y se fue sin que los demás se percatasen. Aunque no todos.

Marcia vio que el cráneo llegaba a su zona e intentó interceptarla, pero no llegó a tiempo, cayendo delante de él, consiguiendo que algo de arena entrase a su ropa.

—Oye, no quiero ser entrometido ni nada por el estilo, pero deberías hablar con tu amigo; no se veía muy bien —dijo el esqueleto con solo su cabeza en la arena.

No lo había notado hasta ahora, pero con lo que le había dicho el demonio esquelético, Marcia intuyó que algo ocurría con Kel si se había retirado sin avisar. Se paró y quiso saber a dónde había ido.

—Chicos, ¿a dónde se fue Kel?

—No te preocupes. Aún podemos vencer a estos torpes. Comet y yo aún no revelamos nuestra arma secreta —respondió Tamara que de repente comenzó a levitar expulsando fuego de sus pies— ¿Listo, Comet?

— ¡Nube súper chispa! —recitó Comet, saliendo de su varita una nube amistosa con alas— ¡Ahora somos el dúo aéreo!

— ¡Vamos! ¡Sí! —gritaron los dos deseosos de vencer a la pareja demoniaca.

Marcia tan solo miró sorprendiéndose que poco les importara su amigo.

—Como sea, supongo que Marcia se encargará —había dicho y se puso caminar en la playa tratando de encontrar al peliverde— ¡Kel!

— ¿Dijiste Mel? —había preguntado lo que parecía un monstruo verde femenino que salió de una casa de arena.

—No, dije Kel —tras haber dicho eso Marcia, otra criatura esquelética apareció, aparentemente masculino.

— ¿Alguien dijo Mel? Porque ese soy yo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Hola! Yo también me llamo Mel

A Marcia le interesaba la conversación de los Mel, y siguió buscando en otra parte de la playa hasta encontrar a una pareja disfrutando del paisaje.

—Disculpen, ¿han visto a mi amigo…?

—No lo sé, pero parece que estás buscando una pelea —había respondido una demonio de color morado con cuernos, quien le acompañaba otro demonio de aspecto pálido con cabello rosa claro.

—Solo quiero encontrar a mi amigo, es de mi tamaño, con bastante cabello que le llega hasta los pies. ¿No lo han visto? —repuso Marcia un poco a la defensiva, preguntándose si todos los habitantes del inframundo eran así de raros.

—Parece que es alguien a quien puedo vencer —dijo el demonio sin mostrar alguna expresión en su rostro.

— ¿Dos contra dos te parece? —preguntó de pronto su pareja.

—Okey, bueno, gracias de todas maneras —escapó lentamente Marcia rodeándolos.

—No debiste ser dura con ella, cariño.

Marcia aún caminaba entre tantas parejas que habían en la playa. ¿Qué tenía de especial la elevación de las almas que a todos les gustaba?

Se preguntó la chica cuando de repente divisó a Kel fijando su mirada en la lava. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su short y estaba completamente inmóvil; casi parecía una estatua.

Se acercó a paso lento evitando a que notara su presencia.

— ¿Te perdiste, Marcia?

La preguntó la tomó por sorpresa, quedándose helada por haber sido descubierta. Si lo pensaba bien, debió ser más silenciosa en cuanto a sus pasos.

—Perdón, te habías ido sin avisarnos. Pensé que pasaba algo. —dijo Marcia, poniéndose al lado de él.

—No, no pasa nada —contestó secamente Kel— Solo fui a comprar más malvaviscos, es todo.

—Ya veo… ¿Y los malvaviscos?

Kel se mostró un poco nervioso luego de que Marcia le preguntara.

—Ahhhh… Ya me los comí.

— ¿Te comiste toda una bolsa de malvaviscos? —preguntó la chica sabiendo que algo ocultaba.

— ¡Sí! Tenía hambre —contestó rápidamente.

Marcia emitió un gruñido. No le gustaba que la gente le mintiera, por más que sea Comet o su familia.

Sabía que este problema, porque estaba segura que había uno, no le incumbía, pero jamás había dejado que alguien pasara por un mal momento, por más que se trate de alguien a quien no conozca tanto como Kel.

—Estoy segura de que no comiste más malvaviscos además de los que has babeado hace un rato —no fue un tono molesto, pero tampoco fue uno amigable.

—Sí lo hice. Como te dije, tenía hambre —respondió muy a la defensiva.

—Ni siquiera parecías tener ganar de comer esas cosas, por más dulces que sean… —sacudió la cabeza tras lo dicho; los dulces eran una de sus debilidades. Lo más importante ahora era saber qué le pasaba.

— ¿Entonces qué piensas? —volvió con su tono seco. Si algo quería en estos momentos es no hablar con alguien acerca de su problema actual.

—Que deberías contárselo a alguien. No creo que sea del todo bueno solucionar los problemas solo —respondió Marcia de manera consoladora; no estuvo bien como había contestado hace poco— Todos necesitamos ayuda de vez en cuando.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que hay un problema? —Marcia no se rendiría por más cerrado que estaba siendo el chico— Quería ver la elevación de almas solo.

— ¿Entonces por qué viniste con nosotros? —preguntó Marcia creyendo que había acabado finalmente con las excusas tontas de Kel. Por más que solo había charlado un par de veces con él, su conducta ahora es diferente a las de esas ocasiones; aunque no del todo, su silencio ocasional era algo que ella ya sabía cuándo lo conoció. Según palabras de Comet, Kel es alguien de pocas palabras pero sabe cómo disfrutar su vida de la buena manera, o de la mejor posible.

El peliverde relajó un poco el cuerpo luego pensar que nada bueno resultaría de esta conversación si seguía mintiendo.

—Pues…

— ¡¿Y esto qué significa, Kel?! —escucharon de pronto el par dándose la vuelta para ver de quién se trataba. Kel solo se irritó al saber qué pasaría ahora.

— ¡Jorbina! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó a lo que era un perro de color marrón pálido con rayas negras... aunque por el maquillaje y el nombre, Marcia dedujo que era mujer. A ella le parecía muy tierna, le recordaba a los cachorros que estaban en su habitación ahora, solo que esta es el triple de grande.

— ¡Oh! ¡No lo sé, Kel! ¿Tú que haces aquí? Acordamos en otro lugar de la playa ¿Acaso ella es tu nueva compañera de pelea? Si es así creo que me estás subestimando —replicó muy enojada e indignada Jorbina.

— ¡Un momento! ¿Acaso crees que…? —pero Kel no pudo terminar debido a la interrupción de Jorbina.

— ¡¿Sabes?! Mientras te esperaba, ¡luché con el torpe de tu amigo! ¡Greg! ¡Y el debilucho no duró ni un minuto y lo destrocé! —dijo Jorbina todavía molesta.

Kel solo suspiró y dijo sin ganas de tener más charlas:

—No lo destrozaste —Jorbina solo roncó un poco tras lo que dijo su compañero de pelea.

—Bueno, destrocé su orgullo.

—Oye, Jorbina, ¿cierto? Mira, solo estaba hablando con él… —empezó a hablar Marcia con la suerte de que esa extraña chica se calmara un poco.

— ¿Sabes que es de mala educación meterse en conversaciones ajenas? —interrumpió Jorbina para luego mostrarle sus colmillos.

Marcia ya se estaba irritando con los visitantes de esta estúpida playa, y empezó a discutir con Jorbina. Lo único que quería hacer el día de hoy era la misma rutina desde que llegó a Mewni para vivir permanentemente.

 _Y lo peor de hoy, es que ni siquiera Comet ha comentado sobre…_

No supo como, pero le dio la impresión que Kel no estaba de espectador de la discusión. Volteó a ver si seguía ahí, y se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de alejarse nuevamente.

Marcia solo suspiró, y se dispuso a arreglar la situación.

—Escucha, lo único que quería era hablar con él porque no se encontraba del todo bien hace un rato. Es tu amigo, ¿no? ¿Acaso no te importa qué le pasa?

Jorbina lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder:

— ¿En serio? —luego tomó un tiempo antes de continuar— ¡Oh, vaya! ¡No lo pensé así! Lo siento. Me encantararía ayudar— Marcia casi amplia una pequeña sonrisa tras esas palabras… casi— Pero le dije a mi novio que tenía que esperarme— volteó para ver a su novio, que era simplemente un pato.

—Jorbina, ¿ya vienes? —preguntó su novia.

— ¡No seas impaciente! No me iré a otra parte ¿Por qué todos los hombres son así?

Tras aquella experiencia que Marcia esperaba olvidar, siguió otra vez a Kel.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Vas a seguir sin hablar de tu problema? —Marcia no dejaría que alguien siga con su vida si hay un obstáculo, tal como cree que lo hay en Kel.

—Y yo puede preguntarte por qué tanto te importa —el chico se estaba hartando de la terquedad de la chica, no soportaba a ese tipo de personas.

— ¿Tú no harías algo si un amigo está pasando lo mismo que tú? —preguntó con la esperanza de que sea lo último para insistirle.

Kel se detuvo en seco. Realmente nunca había ayudado moralmente a un amigo, al menos no solo. Por más que haya ido con Comet, Ponyhead y la antigua pandilla muchas veces al Rebo Nubes, la verdad es que su círculo de amigos solo giraba en ellos, y eso que no había entablado una amistad muy constante o seguida.

Se sentó en la arena despreocupado por la distancia de seis metros a la lava, algo que sí preocuparía a Marcia. Pero ella haría una excepción a la seguridad esta vez.

—Tanya y yo hemos terminado —dijo Kel con un poco de cansancio después de haber caminado mucho. Marcia no imaginó que habría sido eso, pero tenía sentido si se trataba de Kel. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado?

Sacudió su cabeza por segunda vez, no estaba bien que pensara así. Sí entendía a Kel, perfectamente, terminar una relación amorosa es todo… ni siquiera tenía palabras para definirlo.

—Lo siento —respondió finalmente Marcia con algo de consuelo— Sé como te sientes, Jack y yo hemos terminado también. Y creo que es difícil superarlo —estaba recordando el tiempo que estaba enamorado de él desde el jardín de niños, y jamás pensó que tendría una relación más allá de la amistad con él, pero tampoco imaginó después que terminaría con ella debido a su perdida de identidad. Sería la tercera vez que se olvida del tema principal, ¡debe concentrarse en Kel! Y entonces recordó un importante detalle— ¡Espera! Estoy segura de que lo solucionarán, siempre lo hacen, ¿cierto?

— ¡No! Yo quiero que sea algo definitivo. Quiero que todo termine de una vez. He intentado sacármela de la cabeza, pero sigue ahí —dijo lo último con voz baja señalando con el índice la cabeza.

—Siempre estará allí adentro. Cuando amas a alguien es difícil que después… —intentó explicar Marcia que no había necesidad de olvidarlo.

—No, Marcia, no lo entiendes. Ella sigue aquí adentro, en mi cabello —aclaró el chico aún con un tono bajo.

Marcia solo rio ante esa respuesta, pero luego vio a Kel, que no lo tomó a broma.

—Espera, ¿es literal?

—He intentado de todo. Sacudir un poco mi cabello, un poco de agua fría, no quiero hacerle daño tampoco, ¡e incluso pensé en cortarme un poco el cabello! Pero significaría perder algo de mí.

—Creo puedo ayudar, hablaré con ella. Será una charla de chicas, quizás ella me entienda —propuso Marcia como solución. No estaba segura si funcionaría, pero no lo descubriría si no lo intenta.

— ¿Harías eso? —Marcia asintió— Tal vez funcione, ahora que lo recuerdo, eres su mejor amiga— sonrió Kel al ver que hay una opción más razonable para acabar con este problema.

Marcia rió ante lo dicho, y luego se preguntó si era cierto.

— ¿Lo soy? —se quedó pensativa ante eso.

Kel desplegó su cola de caballo y se dio media vuelta.

—De acuerdo, entra.

— ¿Ahí? —preguntó Marcia, no veía muy bien tener que entrar por la parte trasera del largo cabello de Kel, aunque sería más incómodo si lo hiciera de frente.

—Sí, es así de simple, solo entras y ya.

— ¿En tu cabello?

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, no hay piojos adentro. Eso creo.

Marcia decidió entrar sin más preguntas, cerró sus ojos antes de hacerlo, y cuando los abre creyó que se encontraba en otra dimensión. Estaba parada sobre un suelo con aspecto de césped, solo que con un tono de verde más claro. Se impresionó con las supuestas paredes, a que no viene ser más que el cabello de su amigo. Ahora entendió por qué dijo que cortarlo sería como perder una parte de él.

Sin duda alguna, le faltaba conocer más de sus amigos interdimensionales.

Inició su búsqueda de una pequeña criatura, que supuestamente ella la considera su mejor amiga. Mientras avanzaba, vio una gran cantidad de envolturas de papas, algunas botellas de soda, y otras de helado.

— ¡Wow! Esto es un basural.

No tardó mucho en encontrar a Tanya, sentada en una silla un poco más grande que ella. Estaba comiendo helado de un pequeño envase.

—Hola, Tanya.

La pequeña dejó el helado a un lado para saludarla.

— ¡Ah! Hola, Marci. En buen momento que llegas, necesito hablar con alguien de esto.

—Sí, Kel ya me dijo todo… Espera, ¿esa es la sudadera que te presté aquella vez en el Rebo Nubes?

— ¡Oh sí! Sirve muy bien como frazada.

 _Tendré que lavarlo después._

—Bueno, a lo que vine, estoy aquí por Kel.

— ¡¿Dijo que volveríamos?! —gritó emocionada Tanya.

—No. Él solo quiero su espacio. Ya sabes, cuando alguien termina una relación, necesita aclarar su mente.

—Es lo que él me dice. Pero ya se lo dije, he estado haciendo lo posible para cambiar todo.

— ¿En serio? ¡Eso me alegra! ¿Qué hiciste?

—Básicamente esperar. Comiendo papas, tomando unas sodas, y para aliviar mis penas comiendo helado.

—Eso no parece servir de nada, Tanya.

—Pero es lo que hago siempre. Kel y yo rompemos constantemente, y nos reconciliamos, y es él quien quiere empezar de nuevo. Así que solo esperaré.

—Tanya, él no lo quiere así. Quiere que sea definitivo, ¿lo entiendes?

—Pero todo cursa bien, y si no me equivoco mañana ya deberíamos estar…

— ¡Tanya! ¡Escúchame! Esto no solo hace sentir mal a Kel, sino a ti también —dijo Marcia, concluyendo que convencer a ella es más difícil que a Kel.

— ¡No! ¡Me niego a creerlo! —cogió el envase de helado para terminarlo, pero Marcia lo sujetó del otro lado.

—Por favor, solo hazlo. Esto te está afectando, solo te haces sentir más miserable —casi se cae para atrás porque Tanya dejó el envase. La pequeña suspiró a fin de cuentas.

—Tienes razón. Debería hacerte caso, eres la experta en esto.

—Sí, así es, soy todo una exper… Espera, ¿a qué te refieres? —no entendió muy bien lo que dijo al final.

—Que estás empeorando tu vida estando cerca de Comet.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué tiene que ver Comet en todo esto?! —se sorprendió demasiado ante eso— Si estoy deprimida es… ¡es porque Jack terminó conmigo!

—Marcia, no viniste por ver la elevación.

—No, vine por eso especialmente —intentó justificarse.

— ¡Oh, Marcia! Marcia. Marcia… Marcia —puso dos de sus manos a cada mejilla, y una cerca de su ojo.

— ¡Ay! —la silenció Tanya con su única mano disponible.

—Suena raro, pero te observé toda la noche, sientes muchas cosas por tu mejor amigo.

— ¿Qué? —expresó Marcia— ¡No! ¡No!... No.

—Marcia, ¡tienes tijeras dimensionales! ¡Puedes divertirte en cualquier parte del universo ahora mismo! Pero decidiste quedarte al lado de tu mejor amigo. Si se trata vivir miserable, tú eres la experta —finalizó Tanya.

Marcia se quedó casi en shock ante esas palabras. Porque en cierta parte eran ciertas.

— ¡No! ¡No!... ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —estaba retrocediendo lentamente.

—Marcia, ¿a dónde vas? ¡¿No vas a llevarte tu sudadera?!

—No… no.

Dejó el cabello de Kel, mientras que este estaba pateando un cráneo.

— ¡Eso fue rápido! ¿Hablaste con ella? —preguntó, pero Marcia salió corriendo— ¡Marcia!

Estaba tratando de aclarar su mente, pero no servía de mucho, no ante lo que estaba viendo: parejas.

Ahí adelante estaba Jorbina y su novio compartiendo un helado

— ¿Sabes que es lo que nos diferencia de este helado? Que lo nuestro es para siempre —dijo cariñosamente Jorbina.

Marcia siguió corriendo para evitar esa escena, pero se topó con la pareja buscapleitos.

—Yo también lucharía por ti, cariño —dijo el demonio de cabello rosado a su pareja.

— ¿Incluso contra mí?

— Hasta el final.

Marcía dio un pequeño grito, y siguió corriendo, pero la suerte estaba en su contra cuando encontró a la pareja de los Mel.

—Me da gusto haberte encontrado Mel —dijo la demonio al esqueleto.

—A mí también, Mel.

— ¡Estar enamorada de tu mejor amigo es genial!

— ¡Qué no! —no pudo aguantar más Marcia, y lo soltó.

Trató de no parar, pero seguía viendo más parejas. Parece que todo el mundo estaba en su contra hoy.

Creyendo que nada puede empeorar su situación, fue testigo de algo que no quería ver. Comet estaba con Tamara, besándola.

Marcia no pudo contener algunas lágrimas, que estaban recorriendo por su mejilla. Decidió correr una vez más mientras sus lágrimas salían en abundancia. Mientras lo hacía, su sudadera se quedó atascada en la rama de un arbusto, pero no le importó y siguió corriendo hasta cansarse.

Estaba delante de la lava. No quería pensar más de la situación, y se quedó sentada, con el esfuerzo de tener algo más en su cabeza, pero no podía quitar esa imagen. Le dolió mucho, pero no lo aclara aún.

— ¡Oh! ¡Ahí estás, Marcia! —sabía que esa voz no provenía de Comet, tampoco esperaba que lo fuera, eso ofuscaría lo que está pensando ahora— Lo que dijiste a Tanya funcionó, ahora no siento mucho peso en mi cabello, solo tengo algunas enovlturas acá adentro.

Marcia se secó las lágrimas sin que Kel lo notara, aunque no sirvió de mucho.

— ¿Sí? Me alegra de que te haya funcionado —intentó no sonar triste, pero no le fue posible. Kel se percató de algo que no encajaba. Si bien de algo sabía, es que conocía que tipo de expresión estaba poniendo Marcia en estos momentos.

— ¿Sabes? En unos minutos podemos disfrutar de la elevación. Te gustará. Conozco un buen lugar para contemplarlo.

Marcia levantó la cabeza. Si se trata de un lugar lejos de su mejor amigo, entonces aceptaría.

—Está bien.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos! —Kel sabía que si lo tomaba con entusiasmo, eso contagiaría a Marcia. No es tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de como se siente y el por qué. Después de ofrecerle su ayuda, esto es lo menos que puede hacer por ella.

Ayudó a Marcia a levantarse, y le guiaba el camino hacia dicho lugar.

— ¿Sabes? Tanya y yo… solíamos venir a cada elevación.

— ¿Y por qué sigues viniendo? —preguntó aún triste Marcia.

—Adoro la elevación de las almas. No quiero que sea un lugar que me traiga malos recuerdos. Lo mejor que uno puede hacer es reescribir esa pequeña parte de la historia, sin afectar el resto— tras decirlo, llegaron a una torre de madera, algo vieja.

—No me parece muy estable, Kel.

—Puede que no, pero vale la pena —agarró un cráneo y lo lanzó a la parte superior de la torre. Escuchó un par de objetos romperse, pero de la nada salió una escalera corrediza— ¡Escalera!

Subieron hasta el final de la torre, y Marcia intentó recordar si había contemplado alguna otra vista como esta. En verdad era hermosa.

—¡Wow!, de aquí se ve todo —dijo ella.

—Te lo dije —sonrió Kel, apoyándose él y Marcia en la baranda.

— ¿No sería malo si no llamamos a Comet y a Tamara? —preguntó la chica, arrepintiéndose después de haberlo hecho.

 _¡Rayos! ¡No debí preguntar eso!_

—No creo que ellos merezcan esta vista. No han sido buenos amigos hoy —Marcia se preguntó si eso era totalmente cierto, pero no le dio más vueltas.

—Por cierto, creo que olvidaste esto —dijo Kel sacando de su cabello la sudadera de Marcia.

— ¡Oh!, ¡sí!, te lo agradezco —pudo ver que de la lava estaba a punto de salir alguna cosa que desconocía.

Miró por un momento a Kel, y se dio cuenta que tenía frío debido a que estaba temblando un poco. Marcia, sin mostrar nervios, compartió la sudadera con él. Kel dio un pequeño respingo tras ese acto.

—Ahhh, Marcia…

—Vi que tenías algo de frío —contestó rápidamente, y sonriendo por un lado.

—Gracias —dijo Kel también sonriendo.

La charla terminó por el momento, y el evento ya comenzó. Salió de la lava, un objeto esférico de lo que después sería un ojo y a su alrededor se tornó azul, y lo acompañaba, según Marcia, ángeles esqueléticos. Uno de ellos voló cerca de Marcia, provocando que se asustara.

Uno de los brazos de Kel sujetó el hombro de Marcia, indicándolo que todo estaba bien.

—Tranquila. No muerden —concilió Kel.

Después de eso Marcia recordó algo muy importante.

—Kel, ¿ya es más de medianoche? —Kel miró el reloj de su muñeca tras esa pregunta.

—Sí.

Hubo un silencio por parte de los dos hasta que…

—Ya es mi cumpleaños —dijo algo feliz Marcia. Kel solo sonrió por completo en eso.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Marcia Díaz.

Marcia se alegró de que haya sido el primero que lo haya dicho. No supo por qué, pero eso la alegró. Como agradecimiento por todo esto, le dio un beso mejilla, provocando que Kel se sonrojara.

—Gracias —miró a Kel con una sonrisa, y Kel le devolvió esa sonrisa.

 _Tal vez…_

* * *

 **¡Y eso es todo! ¿Qué les pareció?**

El capítulo original fue uno de mis favoritos en la serie, aunque no apoyo totalmente los ships. Solo es mi opinión. XD

Pretendo hacer más fics GB de esta serie, así que actualicen cada cierto tiempo :)

Hasta la vista, amigos.


	2. Con las patas arriba

**Hi, guys.**

 **Este fic es el avance después de Lava Lake Beach: Death Peck. Ya lo saben, todo GB. Dejar como recordatorio que Ponyhead conserva el mismo nombre, y el cabello color salmón, con el detalle que su tatuaje es de un rayo.**

 **PD: La serie no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Con las patas arriba**

—Fueron siglos en los cuales los mewmanos y los monstruos no llegaron a entenderse. ¡Mewni debe ser el lugar ideal para la convivencia en armonía y paz entre todos nosotros!

—Exacto. Lo que dijo Comet. Convivencia, o lo que sea.

—Y para que suceda, debemos acabar con las formas antiguas. Es por eso que me gustaría que firmaras esta petición de amistad entre monstruos y mewmanos. Tu firma es la última que necesitamos. Así que, ¿qué dices? ¿Lo harás?

Casi todo el discurso que le tomó diez minutos fue improvisado, pero eso es algo ya propio de Comet, Marcia y Ponyhead lo sabían. Estaban en el castillo del reino de las palomas de Mewni. Marcia lo acompañó como la gran compañera y amiga que es; y Ponyhead… su ayuda solo bastaba con su presencia y que estuviera distraído con su celular, con tal de que no diga o haga algo incómodo, o es lo que intenta.

Comet estaba convencido que la princesa del reino de las palomas aceptaría la petición, salvo que había un pequeño detalle: eran palomas.

Estaba delante de ellos que estaban sobre columpios pequeños hechos de oro.

No sabía qué clase de respuesta esperaba, pero que la princesa aleteara no significaba necesariamente un sí. Empezó a gorjear como si los demás chicos la entendieran, y luego sus padres hicieron lo mismo.

Hubo miradas confusas por parte de los tres. Definitivamente esto tardaría más de lo que esperaban.

— ¿Es la misma Richelle que estuvo genial en el baile campanilla de plata? —preguntó Ponyhead no muy convencido de que se tratase de la misma ave.

—Creo que sí —Comet no estaba seguro si era ella realmente.

— ¿Crees que entiende algo de lo que decimos? —preguntó Marcia mirando curiosa la manera de comunicarse de aquellas criaturas. Creyó que las palomas de Mewni serían algo diferentes a las de la Tierra.

—No lo sé. En realidad, nunca hemos hablado —aunque sabía que era cierto, no sería impedimento para conseguir lo que quería— Okey, lo haré muy fácil —se acercó a la princesa, y dejó la pluma para que firmara en el columpio— Pluma. Firma.

Aunque lo hacía simple para ella, no estaba convencido que lo haría, o al menos que haya entendido de qué se trata. Tenía la petición en su mano mostrándosela, pero la paloma solo miraba con un rostro que no mostraba expresión alguna.

—Vamos, Comet, solo es una paloma —Marcia se acercó a la paloma y cogió la pluma que estaba a su lado— No esperes que un animal con cerebro de nuez tenga un futuro utópico.

— ¡Marcia! —Comet le quitó la pluma y se acercó apresuradamente a Richelle— No la escuches. ¿Qué tal si pestañeas una vez para un sí y dos para un no?

Y por más que esto era más fácil, la paloma pestañeó su ojo derecho, y luego el izquierdo. El rubio sabía que esto ya se hizo más complicado.

—Comet, solo toma su patita y firma la petición por ella, y así podemos irnos de aquí rápido; este lugar me da escalofríos— el chico no la culpaba. Desde que entraron al castillo con toda suciedad propia de las palomas, la ubicación de este, causaban una sensación de temor.

—Sí, lo que dijo, tiene razón… ¡Un momento! ¿En serio dije eso? —exclamó Ponyhead que hasta unos segundos no perdía de vista su celular.

—Sostén la petición. Yo tomaré su pata —propuso Marcia.

—No estoy muy seguro si eso funcionará, Marcia —dijo el rubio con preocupación. Si había algo que sus padres le advirtieron demasiado era que no debía hacer algo que incomodara o molestara a otro reino.

—Descuida, he visto documentales sobre aves. Sé todo sobre ellos —dijo la castaña confiada.

—Está bien. Está bien. Pero no tan brusco —a Comet le pareció que el corazón le latía mil veces por segundo mientras Marcia se acercaba a sujetar la pata de Richelle.

—Tranquila. Tranquila —se repetía Marcia para no entrar en nervios hasta que agarró la pata— Muy bien. Te lo dije, no pasó nada. Las palomas son raras —comenzó a agitar la patita para que firmara. Iba aparentemente bien, pero de pronto escucharon algún hueso romperse que resonó por todo el salón. No era nada menos que la pata de Richelle, que Marcia lo extendió demasiado.

— ¡Oh no! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —Comet entró en alarma; esto puede empeorar muchas cosas— ¡Marcia! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Eso no fue cuidadoso! ¡Debemos arreglarlo!

— ¡Ay no! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —inmediatamente Marcia agarró otra vez la pata y lo metió creyendo que se vería normal. Sin embargo, la paloma perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, aleteando de una manera loca.

Los tres sabían que esto se puede poner mal. Demasiado. Se dieron cuenta que algunas palomas llegaban de poco a poco. Algunas estaban en sus nidos y otras en una estatua sucia, gorjeando. Los reyes empezaron a aletear con miradas molestas.

—Apuesto a que si no nos movemos… —Ponyhead no pudo terminar su frase, ya que muchas emprendieron vuelo hacia ellos.

— ¡Corran! —definitivamente Comet no pensó que esta situación empeorara.

Buscaban alguna salida entre los amplios pasadizos y puertas, pero nada. Solo encontraban más estatuas casi destruidas y más monedas y joyas.

— ¡Marcia! ¡Debiste hacerlo con suavidad! —gritó Comet molesto por tener a una bandada pisándole los talones.

— ¡Eso fue lo que hice! —se excusó Marcia. Mientras corría, su zapatilla izquierda se quedó pegada a uno de los desperdicios de las aves. Al momento de librarse de aquello, la bandada ya estaba a pocos metros de ella. Cerró los ojos esperando el choque de decenas de esas palomas. Lo pudo sentir, pero no fue tan fuerte como se lo imaginaba.

Abrió los ojos descubriendo que fue o, en este caso, quien fue el que amortiguó el golpe. Comet abrazaba a Marcia con fuerza, recibiendo los picos en su espalda.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —examinaba a Marcia con rapidez. No podían estar parados mucho tiempo cuando una bandada se disponía a atacar.

Marcia se quedó mirando los ojos celeste de su amigo. Como la miraba, un rostro de preocupación. Ya esperaba un tremendo sonrojo.

— ¿Qué hacen? ¡Debemos correr! —gritó Ponyhead.

No perdieron más tiempo y siguieron buscando algún escape. Parecía un castillo sin fin; más uno avanzaba, más encontrabas otro pasadizo.

Aprovecharon una esquina cuando las palomas no llegaban ahí aún, y entraron una de las tantas puertas del pasadizo.

—Bien —estaba agitado, lo estaban los tres, pero Comet aún tenía energías para hablar— Los perdimos.

—Y estamos en una habitación llena de arte —Ponyhead no exageraba, además de oro, encontraron bastantes cuadros con pinturas.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamó Comet al ver el contenido de los cuadros— Estas son todas las pinturas de Richelle. Sí que tiene estilo.

La habitación era mediana, que conducía a otra aún más grande. Marcia se preguntó si todas estaban repletas de cosas así.

—Ponyhead, acompáñame a revisar el otro cuarto. Marcia, ¿podrías poner algunas cosas en la puerta? —sugirió el chico.

—Claro —sin perder más tiempo, Marcia obstaculizaba la puerta con todo lo que encontraba.

No había duda que esta era una tarde fuera de los planes. Si bien el plan era solo una visita y convencer, la situación se escapó de las manos completamente.

Mientras buscaba más cosas, en la otra habitación vio a Comet hablando con su amigo.

—Muy bien —dijo el rubio tras quitarse su camisa celeste. Marcia vio un ligero cambio físico en su amigo, y el sonrojo vino a ella. _Ahora no me olvidaré de este momento_ — ¿Y cómo está mi espalda?

—Pues… Yo diría que pudo haber sido peor ¿Tú cómo te sientes? —respondió el amigo de cabello salmón.

—Como si me hubiese acostado en una cama de púas —volvió a ponerse su camisa— Revisa si hay alguna salida por aquí, yo te sigo.

A Marcia le dolió ver como se encontraba su mejor amigo. Que se arriesgaran menudamente no les importaba, pero sí había heridos, la cosa era seria.

Comet se encontraba sentado en una banca de piedra, descansando. Marcia quiso aprovechar el momento para disculparse.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Vengan a ver esto! —escucharon a Ponyhead en lo que parecía otra habitación más profunda.

Comet se dio cuenta entonces que Marcia estaba casi escondida. Y ella solo rogaba que no sospechara que lo vio semidesnudo.

— ¡Vamos, Marcia! —corrió el chico, y Marcia lo seguía. Llegaron a un almacén donde guardaban lo que parecían piernas mecánicas con distintos diseños. Ponyhead se subió a unas, emocionado.

— ¡Mírenme! ¡Puedo bailar ahora! —celebraba moviendo las piernas artificiales— ¡Me veo increíble! ¿No?

— ¿Cómo es que unas piernas nos vas ayudar en esto? —reclamó molesta la castaña. Se posicionó cerca de Comet con la intención de preguntarle si realmente se encontraba bien.

—Buenos, antes que nada, estás muy equivocada en muchos niveles. Estas no son las piernas que necesitamos —se dirigió a una campana y lo movió. A pasos gigantescos, se acercaron unas piernas grandes con estilo de mujer— Sí que los hicieron bien.

Los otros dos se quedaron impresionados por el tamaño de esa cosa. ¿Quién necesita unas piernas así de grandes?

Se escucharon golpes en la puerta por la que entraron. Los picos eran visibles por el lado de la habitación donde estaban Comet y sus amigos. Subieron de inmediato, el tiempo era corto.

— ¡Apresúrense!

—No todos podemos flotar, Ponyhead —exclamó Marcia finalmente subiendo.

—Con esa actitud, dudo que puedas. ¡Oh cielos! ¿Cómo se conduce esta cosa?

— ¡Son muchos botones! —Marcia ahora sí entró en nervios.

— ¡Presiona todos! —los dos comenzaron a oprimir cualquier botón que vieran. Comet iba a hacerlo, pero descubrió algo.

— ¡Silencio! Escuchen.

Los dos se miraron por un momento, y se percataron de algo importante.

— ¿Acaso…? —comenzó a preguntar Marcia.

— ¡Exacto! ¡Pararon!

Ya no había más aleteos o más golpes. Al fin algo de suerte para ellos.

— ¡Oh vaya! ¡Estuvo cerca! —se tiró Ponyhead al suelo de la máquina gigante.

—Sí —lo siguió Comet, sentándose junto a su amigo.

Y como si existiese el karma, la bandada reapareció rompiendo el suelo de la habitación, cerca de ellos, haciendo que las piernas cayeran al nivel inferior de donde estaban.

Como si se tratase de una sola mente, empezaron a apretar botones, ocasionando que la gran máquina se moviera con dificultades, de un lado para otro.

Pasillos, pasillos y más pasillos. Ya olvidaron por donde entraron y ahora seguían huyendo hacia ningún lugar que conocieran.

Cuando estaban a punto de entrar a otro pasadizo, otra bandada se puso delante de ellos.

— ¡Cuidado! —gritó Comet girando el timón de la máquina, causando que cayeran al suelo.

—Comet, te haré una pregunta rutinaria. ¿Y eso qué fue? ¡Estuvimos a punto de perderlos! —reclamó Ponyhead con ansias de haber escapado.

—Si lastimamos a las palomas, Richelle no firmará la petición.

— ¿Crees que eso es posible todavía? —preguntó Marcia.

Se levantaron cuidadosamente, con las palomas rodeándolos amenazantes.

—Oigan, palomitas. Sobre lo sucedido, lo lamentamos muchísimo —Comet esperaba que funcionara, pero sin previo aviso, monedas de oro caían de Ponyhead; los tenía muy escondidos. La cabeza flotante estaba pensando en alguna excusa, pero las monedas siguieron cayendo, y más, y más aún— ¡Ponyhead!

—No me arrepiento de nada.

—Como sea. Escuchen, sé que nada salió bien desde que llegamos. Aun así, ¿les parece si comenzamos de nuevo? No era nuestra intención lastimar a la princesa Richelle. Solo… —Antes de terminar, de Ponyhead salió la mismísima reina mencionada, lastimada— ¿En serio?

—Creí que la usaríamos para negociar —buscó una excusa.

— ¿Cómo terminará esto? —quiso saber Marcia.

* * *

—Encerrados en una jaula enorme para aves. Irónico —se notaba el tono sarcástico de Ponyhead.

Los "acusados" y las demás palomas estaban presentes en el salón principal, esperando la decisión de los reyes, si es que todos entendieran.

—No es un juicio justo si no entendemos lo que dicen —reclamó la castaña.

—Nos acusan de algo muy grave, Marcia. Tenemos todo a nuestra contra. Pero esta es mi última alternativa —se paró Comet, aclarando un poco la voz— Su majestad, nos disculpamos otra vez por lo que sucedió aquí hoy, no quisimos romper la pata de su hija.

—En mil partes —continuó Ponyhead.

—Fue… Un… Accidente.

—Pero lo hiciste, Marcia.

—Bueno. Bueno. No venimos con la intención de lastimar alguien, sino para pedir ayuda a su hija —con eso, el príncipe esperaba el perdón de los reyes. Escuchó el gorjeo del rey, pero sabía que no era una respuesta afirmativa.

Se escucharon grandes pasos. Se dirigían al salón. Cuando se detuvieron, un enorme hueco se abrió en la pared.

Era una paloma con apariencia de un verdugo. Máscara negra, músculos notables, y un hacha letal. Caminó hacia la jaula y levantó el hacha. Los chicos gritaron. Nunca creyeron que este sería el fin.

El hacha se quedó clavada al suelo, con dirección hacia ellos. La paloma se quitó los brazos, que no eran más unos tipos de globos. Subió por el mango del hacha hasta quedar frente a Comet.

—Linda paloma —fue lo que dijo antes de recibir un picotazo en su frente, dejándole una marca— ¡Auch! ¿Y eso? —preguntó, pero la paloma siguió dándole picotazos.

— ¡Oh! ¡Oh! Escuché algo sobre esto. Es la ejecución por mil picotazos mortales —exclamó Ponyhead.

—Bueno —habló Marcia— Esto va a tardar mucho, y va a ser molesto —la paloma siguió con su labor hasta que la puerta de la sala se abrió.

La princesa Richelle se abría paso entre las demás aves con una pata coja, y se posicionó en medio de todos.

— ¡Libérenlos! —sorprendió a todos los presentes, dejándolos boquiabiertos. Las palomas luego gorjearon con escándalo.

— ¡Increíble! ¡Ella sí habla! —se impresionó Comet.

— ¡Y con esa voz, confirmamos que es una hembra! —le siguió Ponyhead.

Los padres de la princesa, por otro lado, estaban furiosos gorjeando.

—Sí, padre. Desobedecí la ley de las palomas y aprendí la lengua mewmana. Pero lo hice por el futuro de nuestro reino. ¿Debemos seguir mostrándonos como animales con cerebros de nueces? El príncipe Comet sigue una causa muy noble: la paz y amistad entre los poderosos y los oprimidos. Nuestros prejuicios sobre los mewmanos no deben impedirnos nuestra ayuda a ellos, menos si se trata de buscar la justicia. Nos quedamos estancados al juzgarnos como un reino pequeño, pero somos poderosos. Mi amor a este reino me hace pensar como princesa y futura reina, buscar la seguridad entre todos, y también avanzar con los demás reinos como si fuésemos uno solo. Príncipe Comet, me inspiraste. Buscas la paz entre los mewmanos y los que no lo son. Me hace pensar que debo ser una mejor princesa. ¡Seamos uno para el futuro de Mewni!

Las palomas fueron convencidas por aquellas palabras, y los reyes aceptaron que su hija firmara.

Salió bien. Después de todo, salió bien. Ahora Comet tendrá la firma, la última para la petición. Hubo mucha suerte en el día de hoy.

Marcia miró a su amigo con alegría. Lo logró. Estaba orgullosa, alejando los posibles sentimientos por él, pero no se irán para siempre. Aún falta hacer algo para ella.

* * *

 **¿Y qué les pareció?**

 **No sé si esta me salió muy similar a la original, la idea es que no.**

 **Y aclaro que los últimos pensamientos de Marcia están relacionados con otro fic, para ser más preciso, es el próximo que publicaré.**

 **Hasta otra ocasión.**


End file.
